


Sleep

by Marius2045



Series: Just kiss me [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, I just wanna sleep, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is tired, but he can't sleep. Kili helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Fili tossed and turned on the dry hay he had chosen to sleep on. He was tired down to his bones, his skin almost itching with the lack of sleep, but he was wary and restless at the same time. As much as he tried, sleep would not come and find him. 

The bedding was too soft for his liking and he couldn’t see the sky. No star above told him where he was or where they would go. All he could see was the roof far over his head.  


The loud howling of the angry creature outside the strange wooden cabin did not help. Beorn wasn’t happy with dwarves inside his home.

“What is it Fili?”  
Kili’s quiet words hardly reached his ears. It was more like a soft whiff of air on his skin. Fili felt Kili’s warmth when he moved closer, chest to back with barely a breath between them.

“Tired.” He sighed quietly and leaned back into the warm embrace. Arms closed around him and pulled him even nearer and Fili felt himself slowly relax for the first time in a long while.

“I just want to sleep, Mahal, but I can’t.”

Kili suddenly pulled back, only to turn Fili bodily around until they faced each other. His arms never left his brother, cradling his head now between his neck and shoulder, using Fili’s cheek as a pillow. Strong fingers kneaded the hard muscle of Fili’s back until he almost purred under the gentle pressure.

He almost melted into the gentle embrace; the massage turning more and more into caresses. Fili’s breathing evened out and the heavy thoughts and worries stopped dancing around in his head. He let himself fall and finally sank into long awaited slumber. The last thing he felt in his conscious mind was soft lips on his skin, lingering until the sweet kiss was nothing but a dream. Sleep had finally found him.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, not a native english speaking person here. Sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
